


Even Demons Get Lonely

by ChildOfTheSea



Category: She Kills Monsters - Nguyen
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, lonely bois, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheSea/pseuds/ChildOfTheSea
Summary: Steve enters the world of D&D and is met with Orcus. A TV obsessed Demon with a soft spot for a certain adventurer.





	Even Demons Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently cast as Agnes in this play and after seeing it in action, I was left wondering what would happen if Steve and Orcus got together. Hope you enjoy!

Steve was sick of it. Sick of everyone blowing him off all the time. He was an adventurer for god's sake! What did it take to get a little respect around New Landia? It seemed that every time he joined a quest, his party would laugh at him and call him small or weak. Every party he joined was the same. Just because he was short didn't mean he wasn't useful! His height was perfectly normal. Finally, Steve had had enough of this shit. He would find the perfect quest to take alone and prove to everyone that he was as good if not better than them. There were rumors circulating in the pubs and around the villages about a great demon, Orcus, who dwelled in a cave in the darkest part of New Landia. No one had ever beaten him and he was one of the most feared beings in New Landia. Steve decided he would take on this demon overlord and claim his rightful place among the adventurers of New Landia. No one would ever dare to call him weak again.

The trek to Orcus' cave wasn't particularly dangerous, but it was nerve wracking. Steve had only just realised that of all his many great adventures, he hadn't ever really fought anything on his own. Or fought anything at all in fact. The larger members of the party usually handled the battles while he was given the task of navigation or being a pack mule. These thoughts caused Steve to hesitate. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a lone adventurer after all. However, after the way he left his last party he was certain they wouldn't take him back. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He cursed himself aloud smacking his forehead with each repeat. Suddenly, he noticed the path he was taking had gotten  _ significantly  _ darker. It was almost like night time! He knew he must be near the cave. Then, he saw it. The entrance to Orcus' cave was blacker than the night sky. Bats hung in the entrance. There were " **_Stay Out"_ ** and " **_DANGER"_ **  signs everywhere. He gulped. 'Too late to turn back now' he thought to himself as he slowly entered the cave of Orcus, Overlord Of The Underworld.

The darkness of the cave gave way to the dim light of a television set in front of a throne made of bones, loudly playing a Friends rerun. Although he found this to be strange, it did nothing to quell the pit in his stomach. He readied his sword and cleared his throat to make his entrance. "IT IS I, THE GREAT MAGE STEVE!" He announced, his voice cracking and raising almost an entire octave. He heard an annoyed sigh and a slight groan from the throne. "What now?" Orcus asked, reluctantly pausing his show to face the tiny man before him. Steve was shell shocked. He had never met a being who was as tall and intimidating as the creature before him. He tried to speak, but all that would come out was air. "I-I-I" he started. "You?" Orcus repeated, a little less annoyed now. Although the little guy was obviously terrified out of his mind, he was pretty cute, and he must have some balls to come face him all by himself despite the rumors. Orcus was intrigued. “Can I help you, little man?” Orcus mused, smirking slightly. He hunched over a bit to make himself seem less tall. He didn’t want to scare the bite sized adventurer more than he already had. The poor thing was literally shaking in his boots.

“I-I want to fight you” Steve squeaked out. This took Orcus aback causing him to laugh out loud. “ _ You _ want to fight  _ me?”  _ Orcus scoffed. That really pissed Steve off. He remembered all the times people had laughed at him just as Orcus just had. He remembered why he was here. Suddenly he was filled with rage. He raised his sword while Orcus was still trying gain his composure and ran at him full force jumping into the air and bringing his sword down on the junction in between Orcus’ neck and shoulder. “Ow! Shit!” Orcus exclaimed. Suddenly this situation didn't seem so funny. Orcus stood up quickly, now towering over Steve. “Eep!” Steve squealed and cowered, gripping his now slightly bloodied sword. He feared he had just made a grave mistake. Orcus glared down at the little adventurer and then glanced to the nick on his right shoulder. “Well that was rude!” Orcus exclaimed, hands on hips looking down at Steve. “I'm...sorry?” Steve said staring into the eyes of the scary demon he had just attacked. 

    Orcus looked down at Steve, who looked like he might burst into tears at any minute. He sighed sitting in his throne once again. “Look, little guy, do you really want to fight me?” he asked sincerely. Steve quickly shook his head no biting back the tears he knew would come if he tried to speak. “Then why are you here?” Orcus questioned. “It's just...everyone makes fun of me all the time because I'm small and weak! No matter what I do no one will respect me as an adventurer. I thought that maybe if I came and faced you it would make everyone quit picking on me all the time.” he pauses for a moment “Even if I died trying it would be better than going back and still being a fucking loser” At some point in his speech, Steve had begun to cry. Orcus stared at the man awkwardly. He had had many things happen when adventurers came to fight him, but he hadn’t ever experienced something like this. He felt for Steve. He saw in him what he saw in himself and that just made him like him even more. “Hey” Orcus said softly. Steve looked up at him cautiously. “Even demons get lonely” 


End file.
